


Between Mole, Glasses, and Pretty

by gaby_aurellia



Series: Between Mole, Glasses, and Pretty [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaby_aurellia/pseuds/gaby_aurellia
Summary: Shimizu is all about mole, glasses, and pretty. Which one match her the best?/chap 1: Sugawara - "You want to resign?!" Shimizu doesn't like his self-sacrificing instincts. She doesn't need to know more, and that is the only thing Suga hopes Shimizu does for him./AR College. Shimizu & Sugawara & Tsukishima & Oikawa.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Shimizu Kiyoko, Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi & Tsukishima Kei & Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Between Mole, Glasses, and Pretty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938202
Kudos: 12





	1. #0 Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Antara 'Mole', 'Glasses', dan 'Pretty'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641408) by [gaby_aurellia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaby_aurellia/pseuds/gaby_aurellia). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘mole’, ‘glasses’, and ‘pretty’, it's about ‘THOSE PEOPLE’. Only those, don’t include her. She has been fully experienced and never adapted with such a lame relationship rumor.

“So, between ‘mole’, ‘glasses’, and ‘pretty’?”  
  
Out of blue, Shimizu Kiyoko needs to deal with this absurd question. Yukie Shirofuku‒the great-appetite-ex-manager of Fukurodani volleyball team‒waiting her answer with a coquettish glance.  
  
There’s no confuse expression at all. Shimizu had enough to understand the main subject of this discussion is ‘THOSE PEOPLE’. Only those, don’t include her. She has been fully experienced and never adapted with such a lame relationship rumor.  
  
“It’s him, right? The ‘mole’!” Eri Miyanoshita‒a.k.a. the friendly-twin tails-ex-manager of Ubugawa volleyball team‒bursting with her theory. “Not only attended the same high school and team, you guys also have related position in team. You two quite close too, right? I can clearly see it since our first summer training camp." Finish her as she clinging on Shimizu arm.  
  
Well, she must say part of it is true. Sugawara is the one she knows best, compare to the other ‘two’. By knowing him for a long time, as well as his warm and friendly side, indeed save a soft spot for her. But as a close friend, other option is disable.  
  
Sugawara is just ‘part of her daily life’.  
  
“Really? I thought it’s the ‘glasses’ one.” There comes another theory from Hana Misaki‒or who Shimizu remember most as the independent Johzenji volleyball team ex-manager. “Both of you also on the same team, and shared same qualities‒for being quiet, I mean. Oh! And I mostly seeing you hanging together in the library.” She pointing at Shimizu confidently.  
  
Before Shimizu start to explaining anything, let’s agreeing Tsukishima can pour down his salty into a whole length essay by hearing this theory, especially in ‘hanging together in the library’ line. For most of the reason they were being together in the library is only to finishing their own homework. Besides, they both prefer sit beside a person they known, especially the quiet one, better than stranger-especially the loud stupid one (the last one, only said by Tsukishima).  
  
‘Respect others privacy’, that’s all what make Tsukishima and Shimizu goes well.  
  
“But ‘Mr. pretty’ has the most solid reason, isn’t it?” Yukie (Fukurodani) goes again as she leaning forward, hinting Shimizu to response her question. Shimizu answer her with stare. “You and him were the king and queen of last year beauty contest.” Yukie finish her own question. “Besides, he is the only one who obliviously hitting on you. Oh, and please don’t denied it. Everyone, even his fan club, are aware of this.”  
  
And that’s the last thing she will ever want to be told. First of all, Shimizu herself never took in and known that stupid-beauty contest until she heard people talking about it. To be honest, Shimizu doesn’t know Oikawa deep enough. All She can see for now is, Oikawa more likely ‘Tanaka-Nishinoya second version’.  
  
Neither Oikawa’s handsomeness, nor his cleverness, nor his charm impresses Shimizu at all.  
  
“Shimizu!”  
  
Not even a second Shimizu can give any clarification, here come one subject of their topic.  
  
Yes, ‘mole’. Sugawara Koushi.  
  
Without saying much more, Shimizu take her path to Sugawara, leaving those three-theorist girls with all their conspiracy theory of her relationship status.  
  
“it’s definitely ‘the mole’.”  
  
“I’m still with my choice, ‘the glasses’.”  
  
“You two owe me 5 yakitori if it’s ‘Mr. pretty’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic!  
>  **Next Chapter: #1 Mole: Beauty Mark. ("hidden beauty always lies near you")**  
>   
>  Check out my illustration and other stories on: [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~gabyaurellia); [Tumblr](https://gaby-aurellia.tumblr.com)  
> 


	2. #1 Mole: Beauty Mark. ("hidden beauty always lies near you")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shimizu never quite like the mole on her lower lip.  
>   
> Sugawara Koushi is part of her ‘routine’.  
> "You want to resign?!" Shimizu doesn't like his self-sacrificing instincts. She doesn't need to know more, and that's the only thing Suga hopes Shimizu does for him.  
>   
> “ _Beauty mark_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended bg songs:  
> 1\. [‘With Each New Game’ – Haikyuu S1 OST 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YPZbQjpsxg)  
> 2\. [‘Looking Forward’ – Haikyuu S1 OST 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpRP0acOWaw)  
> 3\. [‘I Like Me Better’ (acoustic cover) – (Lauv) Sungha Jung](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-951ATc8Kg)  
> 4\. [‘Friend to Lover’ + (Inst.) – Standing Egg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJz1g0vzzss)

It is routine, which takes Sugawara and Shimizu together to the café at this moment.  
  
Suga work as part-time barista at that café, and Shimizu is their part-time costumer who continually fall in love with food and atmosphere they sell.  
  
“By the way, the café will be closed early at 5 p.m. today.” Suga made an announcement, remembering Shimizu's routine for being, almost always, at the cafe until its normal close hour at 9pm. It’s also the routine which makes them casually going home together, considering that both of them have known each other since their first year at Karasuno High School too.  
  
“Why? You guys have something to do?” ask Shimizu while she push the door open.  
  
“Nah, not us. It’s the boss.”  
  
Suga walk past the counter, intending to enter his role as a barista and serve Shimizu’s order.  
  
“Oya oya oya, newcomer should have changed the uniform first.” Tetsurou Kuroo, Suga’s barista mate, coming over and push him away from the cashier. “Well now, please excuse me, while I serve this señorita.” His funny cat smile blooming as he saying, “what can I interest you in, Ms. Kiyoko?”  
  
“2 mini hazelnut cakes and 1 mineral water.” answered Suga spontaneously, replacing Shimizu. “You know she always order that.”  
  
“Oho ho, what an attentive man, Suga-chan.” Kuroo Impressed and embrace Suga neck that only as height as his shoulder. “What is it, you guys relationship has finally leveling up?”  
  
“What even are you talking about?!” Suga immediately shoving off Kuroo hand and walking to the kitchen, letting Kuroo take the opportunity to serve the order. Shimizu smile slightly at their ridiculousness.  
  
“Ah, youth~” Humming Kuroo.

  
________________________________________  


Shimizu, never quite like the mole on her lower lip.  
  
Back then in high school, when young girls start polishing their face‒including herself‒, that mole feels like a blot on her perfect face. Annoying.  
  
Growing up‒in her sophomore year‒, she can see how girls around her admiring the mole as ‘beauty mark’. An attractive little dot with its own beauty. She tried to see her mole the way they see it, although not fully can.  
  
Her reverie snap when 1 glass of dalgona serve on her table. “I didn’t order this.”  
  
“I’m terribly sorry to say this Mam, but you are not allowed to stay here all day with only 2 mini hazelnut cakes and 1 mineral water,” sighed Suga regretfully.  
  
Shimizu stare at him unblinking, waiting he finish the joke. Suga glanced sheepishly of his own performance. “This is my new menu,” proud him. “Tell me your opinion later.”  
  
Shimizu glimpse back to the glass as Suga push it closer to her, “since it’s free, make sure you pay with a good comment, okay?”  
  
Shimizu gaze at the mole below Suga’s hazelnut eyes.  
  
Those Barista left her and goes back to his counter with a big sunny smile. Shimizu fully aware, how his warm charm conveys a sense of comfort towards other costumers. Just like how she always feels it.  


> _“A hidden beauty always lies near you.”._

Shimizu silently read the decorated sign on café wall. Her gaze turn back to Suga, then to her mole that reflected in the café window and to the glass of dalgona in her hand.

…sweet.

That’s how she feels Suga’s dalgona.

  
________________________________________  


It’s past 5 p.m. but Suga hasn’t shown up since the café owner called him a few minutes ago. Behind the owner’s office door, Suga faintly heard apologizing and rejecting.  
  
“Your friends said she is not your girlfriend, is that right?” The boss’s words began to sound impatient.  
  
Suga look straight at him and answered, “she’s not.”  
  
“Then why you can’t give me her number?” Suga doesn’t heed the anger shown through his boss question. Not when the ‘she’ they talked about here is Shimizu Kiyoko.  
  
A heavy sigh flew out of this middle-aged man who owned the café, as soon as Suga rejection come back to him. “Alright,” the man said patiently. “Tonight, I’m going to meet some friends. We plan to open a new branch.” His eyes glanced sharply at Suga, tried to read his expression.  
  
“If you interested, I can promote you to be the manager.” A meaningful smile shown on the boss’s face. Contrast with Suga flat face.  
  
“I won’t ask for the number either,” he swore, trying to convince Suga. “Just invite her tonight-“  
  
“I’m sorry Sir! I have to refuse your offer. Excuse me!”  
  
Suga’s body has turned and leaving the room. Emotions overflowed on his face. His impatient move ignored the door he had slammed and the screams of his boss who were ready to fire him any time.

  
________________________________________  


“You want to resign?!” Shimizu blinked in disbelief. “Why?”  
  
“Emm, because.., next semester we must take thesis. It will be more difficult to manage time and focus if I keep working.” An excuse that didn’t sound convincing to Shimizu. Knowing him for years, allowed her to understand things he suddenly hiding.  
  
Shimizu held herself back, trying not to speculate things by herself, but failed, “just now, were you… fired?” She made her question carefully.  
  
Suga gaze drifted away on the pavement, then chuckled, “haha, no…” Shimizu let out a sigh of relief. “But probably will,” continued Suga lightly. “Maybe by the end of this month, …or tomorrow.”  
  
“What wrong, really?” Shimizu can’t think of any possible things which can instantly destroy the entire career he has built over the past 2 years.  
  
“common problem,” he replied with a soft smile. Shimizu couldn’t believe that smile.  
  
“In every job, there must be something like this, right? You can’t choose people you like at work, like you choose your friends at school.” Suga convincing honestly.  
  
Shimizu realize, Suga didn’t want to prolong their discussion. She doesn’t need to know more, and that’s is the only thing Suga hopes Shimizu does for him. Except…  
  
“Eh,” Suga thinking mode was stopped working by the grip Shimizu’s fingers that wrapped his hand.  
  
If Suga doesn’t want Shimizu to get involved into this problem. Then all she can do is channel the warm temperature through the touch of her hand. Calming it.  
  
A sensitivity that became an ordinary thing she always do, without any implied feeling by Shimizu. But not for Suga.

  
________________________________________  


Suga fell asleep throughout all their way on the train, then suddenly woke up when it arrived at one station, then again slept as the train goes to the next station. His body demanded rest, but his consciousness disobeying. distracted mind only multiplying the suffering.  
  
Shimizu doesn’t like it.  
  
A middle-aged woman had just rush in and stood before Suga. Obeying his natural instincts, Suga immediately let that woman sit down. A good etiquette that isn’t necessary to be obeyed considering his current condition. Shimizu intended to substitute him, but was immediately rejected by his quick move. Suga stood up, and giving his seat the passenger who didn’t even thank him for his good manners.  
  
Shimizu doesn’t like his self-sacrificing instincts.  
  
Shimizu view at this time is Suga sluggish body, trying to hold back drowsiness.  
  
Shimizu doesn’t like it.  
  
She swayed Suga’s arm, retract his consciousness and ordered both of them to switch. Standing along the way will feel more lighter for Shimizu, compared to feeling bad of seeing Suga struggling before her. But for a response that Shimizu even had guessed, Suga just gave a hesitate smile and shook his head, rejecting.  
  
Ignored Suga’s answer, Shimizu then got up and tried to push him down to sit. Suga kept his body upright as a sign of refusal, until another passenger came and took their seat. Ending their arguments of who really deserve to sit.  
  
Suga giggled, feeling silly and amused, while Shimizu frowned at this nonsense.  
  
“You know drowsiness medication?” Suga glanced at Shimizu who are now standing beside him. “converse,” answered Suga himself.  
  
And so, the Suga’s “negative begone” ritual began, with Suga give a little punch on Shimizu’s shoulder as he smiled widely. “How was the dalgona?” he asked.

  
________________________________________  


The day is running out of time. The sky turning twilight, illuminating every single crowded face filled the train, with an orange glow.  
  
A crowd of passengers crammed into the train.  
  
Suga gestured Shimizu to move from his side, to stand in front of him. Without any word, Suga kept his distance, making space, intending to prioritize Shimizu’s comfort. Neglecting his own comfort to fight the body mass of other passengers.  
  
The two of them still talking to each other. Topics keep changing, along the stations they passed.  
  
“Do you know? Yesterday, Daichi had confessed his feelings to Michimiya.”  
  
“Really?!”  
  
Shimizu turned her face to Suga at the wrong momentum. Without warning, the train stopped, shaking the balance of the entire passenger.  
  
Shimizu’s right arm reflexively reached the closest thing she can grasp, which is Suga’s left arm that was hold the train handrail. Suga himself immediately held Shimizu’s body by pulling her left arm. Both of their arm holding each other.  
  
Everything happens in a matter of millisecond. By the will of gravitation, the face of the two met each other. Their close range allowed both to feel each other’s breath.  
  
The orange trace of twilight graced their face. As if the time slowed, the glowing dust particle floating in the air finesse their moment. Those two hazelnut and ash eyes locked onto each other. The two tiny moles attracted each owner. Are their bodies heating up, could this be from the warmth of the surrounding twilight, or was it both? This moment of serenity seemed eternal.  
  
In the next second, Suga immediately pulled his face back and let go of Shimizu, who already back on her feet. Suga turn his blushing clumsy face away as he asking, “a-are you okay?”  
  
Shimizu did not answer.  
  
That instant moment, a meaning flashed back in Shimizu’s mind:  


> _“A hidden beauty always lies near you.”._

Her ash eyes fixed on his face.  


> Sugawara Koushi is part of her ‘routine’. A hidden beauty… that always by her side.

  
“Wha-what? Is there’s something on my face?” asked Suga more clumsily. Hoping the twilight orange glow covers his uncontrollable burning face.

“Hn,” answered with a short nod.

Shimizu never quite like the mole on her lower lip. But now, her mind is clear. She can see the beauty of that tiny little dot.

“Beauty mark,” said Shimizu.

Suga was stunned for a moment, then chuckled, understood what Shimizu meant ‘something’ on his face was his ‘mole’. Suga sum up a warm grin, gaze back at Shimizu’s beauty mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic!  
>  **Next Chapter: #2 Glasses: A Clear View. ("By seeing things clearly, you may know something better")**  
>   
>  Your kudos, subscribe and comments are really appreciate!  
>   
> Check out my illustration and other stories on: [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~gabyaurellia); [Tumblr](https://gaby-aurellia.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
